The Things We Do For Love
by Heero1
Summary: Ken only captured Agumon to get closer to Tai, because he loves him. His plan works, but others like Tai too. Who does Tai really love?? Maybe a lemon later! Will have lots of Tai torture. =(
1. The Things We Do For Love

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hmmm…This is where I can blab on about my fic or nothing at all. Well, LALALALALA!!! HEHEE! Newayz, this fic takes place when Ken is the Digimon Emperor and he's kidnapped poor Agumon. Sniff sniff. So sad. And I've changed it after that. The characters are maybe kinda OOC but that's okay. There is going to be YAOI (which is male x male). I haven't decided if there will be a lemon, considering this is my first fic. There will be KENCHI, YAMACHI, DAICHI, KOUCHI, TAIORA, and any other Tai couples that I might have forgotten here. 

****

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish that Digimon (and Gundam Wing and Escaflowne, etc.) belonged to me, I must admit that they don't. sob It took so much effort for me to say it. Please don't try and sue me and take away my funds for anime tapes and stuff. Cuz if you do, you won't get much. 

NOW ON TO THE FICCY!!!

****

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

By: Heero

KEN'S POV

I didn't mean to do it. It was just part of my plan. Not my evil plan to take over the Digiworld. I never really wanted to take over the Digital World in the first place. I just wanted to take over and control MY world. What my entire life revolves around. And that is one single person. Everything I do is centered around that person. He means everything to me. Yes, my world is a HE. And not a him as in a brother, father, or even idol. Actually, scratch that last thought. He is my idol, but then again, he's so much more than just that. He's my obsession, my crush, the person I lust for, even my love. 

However, he doesn't know any of this. Because in his eyes, I don't exist. I mean, he knows me, but not the real me. He only really "knows" me as the Digimon Emperor and he hates me for it. He thinks I'm lower than the bacteria that lives in the scum that's on the bottom of the dirtiest lake. Certainly not the best perspective of me, hmm? Well, I can't say I blame him. I mean, everything I do is against what he does. I try to take over the Digital World and he tries to save it. You could say we just weren't meant to be together. 

And now I just did something incredibly stupid. I just about threw away all my chances with him. I decided that capturing normal Digimon just wasn't enough. I needed to capture a special Digimon, HIS Digimon. Indeed, he's a great specimen to add to my collection of servant Digimon. In fact, he's the strongest Digimon I have, after he Digivolves that is. He could even be the strongest Digimon in the entire Digital World. The leader of all the Digidestined Digimon: Agumon. Yes, and my world is his human partner, Tai.

So you see the predicament I'm in. My initial plan when I captured Agumon was to get Tai desperate enough to come to me and offer to exchange places with his Digimon. Then, I would confess my feelings to him and we'd live happily ever after. Well, it's a nice dream, but that's all it is ever going to be. This is the first miscalculation I've ever made. I failed to realize the fact that Tai would hate me for laying a finger on his precious Agumon.

*FLASHBACK*

Tai, with shock written clearly over every inch of his body, stares at his beloved Agumon in pain. Shock turns to incomprehension, then to pain, sorrow, anger, and finally hate. Hate directed towards me. He shouts, "You bastard! How could you!?!?! I swear, I'll get you for this!!" Then, he collapses onto the ground, his legs unable to hold him up any longer. Tears are streaming silently down his face, though he valiantly tries to hold them back. 

The sight of my beloved like this breaks my heart. I barely even notice the rest of the Digidestined glaring at me. Some of them glaring at me so hard I'm surprised that I haven't disintegrated yet. However, all the glares in the world put together couldn't make me feel worse than seeing Tai turn his pain-filled eyes to me, silently begging me to let his Agumon go.

*END FLASHBACK*

How could I have overlooked such an obvious mistake in my planning? My desperation must have made me blind to the fact that my plan would only make Tai hate me even more. Any chance of winning him was virtually gone; making it easier for any other of his other admirers to gain his love. Yes, Tai has other admirers. As a matter of fact, he has many of them. They all hide it very well. I don't think Tai suspects a thing, even though they are his closest friends. Then again, Tai isn't loved for his intellectual prowess. I can't blame them for falling for Tai. They just couldn't resist him. He has good looks, is brave, loyal, friendly, fun, athletic, funny, and the list just goes on. Even though I understand why so many of them like him, I can't help feeling extremely jealous and overprotective. There's just so much competition.

First of all, there's Daisuke (Davis), leader of the new Digidestined. He's a lot like Tai in many ways, but I'm not even remotely attracted to him. He's not as good-looking and a little too slow, if you know what I mean. He can be annoying beyond the level of tolerance. I think Tai realizes that Davis idolizes him, but he's just too clueless to see that it's beyond adoration. Davis pretends to love Kari, Tai's sister, but just to stay closer to him. I can see that Tai believes in Davis and loves him like a little brother. He even gave him his precious goggles. I know those goggles are Davis' most prized possession. How could anything that used to belong to Tai be anything but extremely precious? 

Another one of Tai's secret admirers is Koushiro (Izzy), the older Digidestined of Knowledge. I can see that Izzy admires Tai for having all the qualities that he doesn't have. Izzy is extremely smart, almost as smart as me, but he lacks many other qualities that Tai is known for. He wants to be more of a leader and more outgoing, like Tai. He's the perfect example of how opposites attract. Unfortunately for him (but fortunate for me), Tai doesn't seem to be attracted to him. However, Tai relies on and trusts in Izzy, which is a lot more than what he feels for me.

A greater adversary to me is Sora. She's known Tai the longest out of all of the Digidestined (except for Tai's sister). She and Tai have a lot in common. They used to play soccer together all the time. They're really close friends and I know that Tai would do anything for her. Another bonus for her is that she holds the crest of love. Her love for Tai is obviously very strong. It's surprising he hasn't noticed yet. Eventually, her love for him might just be reciprocated. He certainly seems to care a lot for her. It could just be friendship or it could be a hidden love.

Last, but certainly not least there is Yamato, possibly my greatest rival. He hasn't known Tai for too long and didn't get along with him too well in the beginning, but now they are fast friends. Matt has always been wary of showing his love of Tai, but I've noticed. I've seen the way he looks at Tai when he thinks no one is watching. He was almost right. No one in their pathetic group sees, but I do. My cameras in the Digital World see everything. Tai only sees strong friendship in Matt. I honestly am not quite sure how Tai feels about Matt. He seems to just love him like a brother, but he seems to hang around Matt a lot more than the other Digidestined. This makes me very nervous, considering I've just made the mistake that has very well torn me away from Tai before I could even get close to him. 

My plan has worked, like I knew it would. Tai came back and offered himself as a captive if I would only free Agumon. I gave in of course, but my love for Tai hasn't completely clouded my logic. I made it clear to him that a special ring on Agumon's paw would bring him back under my control if he ever thought he could break our promise and escape from being my captive. He agreed, knowing that otherwise, Agumon would suffer. 

However, I could plainly see how much he hated me and it hurt me. I would have to work hard to win him over to me. Like I said, my world revolves around Tai. I joined soccer because he loved soccer. I worked hard at it so that I might be able to impress him with my soccer skills. I worked hard at school so that he might admire my intellect. Everything I did was for him. I even worked hard to be able to become the Digimon Emperor just so I could see him more often. Now, I have gone too far. I captured Agumon so that I could get him, but he doesn't and probably won't see it that way. I've made the biggest mistake of my life. But I can't and won't give up. Not when Tai's love is at stake. I will do anything and everything to get him to trust and then possibly love me. Well, what's done is done. I never meant to hurt Tai, but I have to accept the fact that I have. I only hope that I can correct what I've done. Tai's alone in my room. I suppose I should confront him now. I mean, it can't make things worse than it already is, can it?

END OF KEN'S POV (FIRST PART)

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: WOW!! I finished writing the first part. There'll be more to come. I REALLY hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my very first fic and I would really appreciate it if you review =) Flames are mean and I hope you won't flame me. Constructive criticism would DEFINITELY be accepted and appreciated. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE IN OTHER PEOPLE'S POV'S. I need advice on how I should end this. Well, ciao!!

THE NEXT PART WILL BE IN TAI'S POV!!!


	2. Sacrifice

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I really wanna thank lain for reviewing. Your review made me want to continue the next chapter sooner than I planned. =) Please, read and review. Hope you like my ficcy. If you don't, that's okay because I'm having fun writing it. There might be a lemon but I'm not sure yet. Well, enough blabbing, ON TO THE FIC!!!

****

DISCLAIMER: Okay, not on to the fic just yet. Must make the stupid disclaimer. DIGIMON DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!! If you think it does, you're stupid! NOW IT'S REALLY TIME FOR THE FICCY!!

****

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE CHAP. 2

By: Heero

****

SACRIFICE

TAI'S POV

His room is pretty nice. Well, I guess being the Digimon Emperor means you get some extra perks. His bed is soft enough to sink into, kinda like a giant marshmallow. Hey, now that I think about it, what AM I doing in his room, sitting on his bed anyway? I mean, aren't I a prisoner or a captive or something? They are usually put into dungeons or torture chambers right? So what am I doing in the Digimon Emperor's private quarters? Oh well, since I'm here, I might as well have a look around.

Hey, this looks kind of interesting. It's some kind of book. Maybe it's his diary or something. Might as well read it. I mean, who knows when I'll ever get such a chance again. WHAT IN THE WORLD?!?! It's a photo album. And it's got pictures of me and the other Digidestined in it, but most of the pictures are of me. This is freaky. What if he is some psychotic person obsessed with us. Maybe his ultimate plan is to capture all us Digidestined and the evil ploy to take over the Digital World is just a fake trap for us. How the hell did he get all these pictures of us? Hey, what's this paper doing in the photo album? Wait a second, it's a letter…and it's addressed to me! Why would the Digimon Emperor be writing a letter to me?? 

OH SHIT! The door just opened. I'm pretty sure that Ken won't be too happy to see me pawing through his private stuff. Uh oh. Looks like he's already seen me and he looks pretty mad! Okay, forget pretty mad, he looks like hell just exploded. Hmm, I wonder why. I mean, I'd be mad if someone looked through my stuff, but I wouldn't completely blow my lid or anything. And I have a feeling that he is just about to do just that. 

Here it comes. He hisses at me, visibly trying to keep calm, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing??! If I recall properly, you're MY prisoner, and I told you to sit here. I most certainly don't remember telling you to go through my private possessions. You know, one word from me and Agumon would be back under my control. I don't think you'd like that, considering you came grovelling to me, begging me to take you as an exchange for Agumon."

*SLAP* The sound echoes in the silence as his speech is cut off. He looks incredibly shocked, much more shocked than actually physically hurt. I'm pretty shocked myself. I think he completely deserved that, the unfeeling bastard! What I'm really surprised about is the fact that I took such a risk. I can't risk angering him, not when Agumon still has that dark ring on him. I should have stayed in control of myself. But then again, everyone knows I act before I think. He's leaving. Is it just me or does he look sad? It must just be me. Why would the Digimon Emperor look sad? He can't look sad because he can't feel.

If he could feel, why did he hurt all those harmless Digimon? Why did he capture them and force his evil will upon them? The light must have played a trick on my eyes. Yeah, that's it! He's evil and evil people don't feel sadness. They just love to hurt other people for no reason at all. Like Agumon. 

Agumon's my best buddy in the whole world, well actually in the whole of two worlds. He's me and I'm him. We're partners and best friends. We always stick together. He's been there for me more times than I can count, protecting me from harm. Now it's my turn to do the same for him. If I can be a good servant to him whose title disgusts me, Agumon is safe. I don't even want to think about what could happen otherwise. Then it's agreed. I have to stick to the agreement. I'll come to the Digiworld to play the good servant, as much as everything in me is revolted by the thought. I've always hated submitting, especially to the enemy, but I have no choice. I'll do it, for Agumon. 

I just hope my decision hasn't come too late. He was pretty pissed at me for looking through his stuff and then on top of that, I slapped him. Not a good start to being the OBEDIENT servant, huh? Well, I just hope he gives me another chance. I'll try harder to satisfy him, or at least not piss him off too much. Looks like I'd better not snoop in his stuff, as much as I'd like to. I wonder what those pictures are for and what was in that letter. They must be pretty important to him and really private, since he obviously doesn't want me to see them. If he doesn't want me to see them, I'd better not give them a second thought. If I do, I might be tempted to look through them again. And who knows what will happen if I do? I'm pretty sure that whatever would happen would NOT be good. 

Then it's decided. I just have to bottle up my hate for him and all that he's done. I will hide it within me and whatever he does, I won't let my anger out. I'll play his good servant and Agumon will be safe. It's the very least I can do for my partner. I just hope HE gives me the chance to prove to him that I won't ever do anything that stupid again. I hope he doesn't hurt Agumon. 

END OF TAI'S POV (PART 2)

  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **YAY! I'm done Tai's POV!! Looks like Ken's plan has kind of backfired. What are those pictures and that letter?? What will Ken do now? And what about the rest of Tai's friends? They're not just going to sit there and twiddle their thumbs right?? Well, to get those answers, you'll just have to read the next chapters, which will be coming soon, I hope. 

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to come up with more chapters. Ciao ppls!


	3. For Love of Tai Davis

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back to ramble on about nothing at all. I kind of have an idea of where this story is going, but I would LOVE to have feedback and advice and stuff. That'd be really cool. So please review!!! Hope you like my humble fic. By the way, I LOVE Tai, so the torture I'm going to put him through isn't becuz I don't like him.

****

DISCLAIMER: Man, it gets really old having to put this up all the time. I solemnly swear that Digimon does not (and probly will not) belong to me. So don't sue. I am only writing this for fun and don't get diddlysquat for it. 

****

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE: PART 3

By: Heero

****

FOR LOVE OF TAI - DAVIS 

DAISUKE'S POV

Man, everything is crappy. First, Agumon is captured and made a prisoner and now Tai's acting all funny. I mean, I totally understand why Tai would be pretty bummed and depressed and definitely pissed off. I would feel the same way if, God forbid, Veemon was ever captured. I would go ballistic. I would completely freak out! The funny thing is, Tai isn't doing anything the NORMAL Tai (not that I would say Tai is normal, I mean, he's like me) would do. That's what has me all worried.

I mean, Tai hasn't been eating, sleeping, or talking. That is a dead giveaway for him. He's usually the best at doing the 3 things he loves, besides soccer. Soccer he still plays, though I don't know where he gets the energy for that. Everytime I see him, he has dark rings under his eyes. They get worse every day. I've seen him near food and he hasn't pounced on it and gobbled it up like he usually does. In fact, I haven't seen him even glance at food that he would usually be drooling over. Plus, Tai is the biggest chatterbox, besides me that is. He's usually all chipper and goofy, telling jokes and showing off that trademark grin that makes me all mushy inside. 

You might be wondering why I get all mushy inside because of Tai smile. You wouldn't be the only one wondering why, because I've definitely given it a lot of thought. It beats doing homework any day. And the same answer always comes up: because I love Tai. Every time I come up with that answer, another question pops into my head. Why do I love Tai? This question is a lot harder to answer and usually gives me a headache. Still, I have my answer. I love Tai because he's Tai. He's strong, brave, funny, friendly, a great leader, and my idol. Plus, he's damn hot!! 

I hope you're not one of those people that think it's wrong for a guy to like a guy. There's a name for those kinds of people, but meh, I have no clue what it is. I don't really give a damn WHAT you think, because I've completely accepted the fact that I'm gay. I like guys and that's that. I've known for quite a while, probably the time when I realized that I was following Kari around like a sick puppy to get Tai's attention. Of course, I haven't stopped following Kari around like a sick puppy because it does mean that I get to see Tai a whole lot more. 

I remember, there was this one time when I went to Tai's house with T.R. on the pretense of visiting Kari. Man, the Gods must have been smiling on me then. Tai had just been taking a shower and only had a towel around his waist. I would be so embarrassed if I answered the door half-naked, but Tai was totally cool about it. He didn't even notice the fact that I had been reduced to a stuttering idiot, or the extreme redness of my face, or the growing bulge in my pants. I had to rush off to the washroom, leaving a suspicious T.P. and an oblivious Tai behind. 

I think T.H. knows about my secret crush for Tai. He's pretty smart and probably noticed how embarrassed I got when I saw Tai's practically naked, bronzed, wet, smooth body. Good thing he hasn't said anything to me about it. I know I wouldn't be able to hide it. I'm a terrible liar. Anyways, he's probably relieved that I don't like Kari. He's so protective of her, it's obvious he likes her. He gets all miffy if I get too close to her. He's probably glad that I prefer Tai's tanned, lean body to hers. 

Damnit, this is what always happens! I start off thinking about one thing, and I always end of thinking about Tai's body. Teachers are starting to think I have a bladder control problem, what with me rushing off to the washroom at least 10 times a day. I let everyone think that. It's a lot better for them to think than for them to know the truth. They wouldn't be too happy knowing that I have to go to the washroom and pleasure myself because I've been envisioning myself fucking Tai senseless.

It always comes back to that. I have to stop thinking about that. Tai obviously needs support now. Actually, what he really needs is for Agumon to be safe, but he's not doing anything to achieve that. That's what is bugging me. That's what I've been trying to focus on. Tai's a naturally born leader, like me. He's also pretty hotheaded and impetuous, like me. However, he hasn't done what I would do in this situation, which is, give the Digimon Emperor an ass-whooping he'd never forget! 

Tai just sits there, looking like a lost puppy. He just doesn't seem to care about anything, except for soccer. He still throws himself into soccer. I wonder why. Does he care more about soccer than his own Digimon partner? He can't! He wouldn't do that! Maybe he's coming up with a plan to save Agumon. Yeah! He probably wants to do it himself. He doesn't want anyone else to get hurt! So like Tai. Stubborn, just like me. 

Well, he HAS to accept my help. I want the old Tai back and I'm going to GET the old Tai back. And I'll do it on my own. Me and Flamedramon will kick that Psycho's butt and save Agumon for Tai. Then he'll go back to normal and I can go back to dreaming about kissing Tai's soft lips, instead of pondering about problems like these. My head really hurts now. I think I should just drift off into Tai-land. I'll attack with Flamedramon the first thing tomorrow. Tai will be happy, so I will be happy. See, problem solved. 

END OF DAISUKE'S POV

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY!! Another part finished! Can't believe it. Dai's actually noticed poor Tai's been acting weird. But he thinks getting Agumon back will solve everything. Actually, Agumon's not the real problem now. Cuz Agumon's safe, but Tai's still depressed. The next part will probly be Izzy. Wonder if Izzy will figure out what's really bothering Tai. PLEASE REVIEW!!! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!! I'll write a WHOLE NEW CHAPPIE quick if I get some reviews. uses sad puppy face to get everyone to review Well, gotta go now. Sayonara everybody!!


	4. For Love of Tai Izzy

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY! Another chapter out! This fic is taking a pretty long time. Probably gonna turn out longer than I expected. Well, this time, it's in Koushiro's (Izzy's) Point of View. Please review. Flames will make me sad. Constructive criticism is great! I LOVE reviews so review review review!! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 

****

DISCLAIMER: Really, do I have to do this for EVERY single chapter? I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, as much I wish I did. They belong to some company that I've forgotten the name of. Is it SABAN?? I think so.

NOW ON TO THE FIC!

****

The Things We Do For Love – Part 4

By: Heero

****

FOR LOVE OF TAI – IZZY

IZZY'S POV

Prodigious! I thought I'd find out something useful by hacking into the Digimon Emperor's database, but this beats everything! It did take quite a while, but the result is definitely worth the effort. The Digimon Emperor is quite ingenious. I'm actually quite lucky to have been able to hack into his system. After hacking into his system, I simply browsed around for something useful and I found that something. He has a very advanced program that can track down Digimon that have his special mark, otherwise known as the Dark Rings. Then, his special cameras can zero in on that area and actually see that Digimon. Rather phenomenal. 

I simply conducted a search for Agumon, hoping the Digimon Emperor wasn't on his computer right then. If he was, some simple hacking of his could cause my computer to crash. Luckily for me, he wasn't on his computer. Maybe he was too busy planning to cause mayhem in the Digital World. Anyways, I pinpointed the exact location of Agumon. He was on File Island, far away from the Digimon Emperor's headquarters. I thought this was rather strange, as my computer hadn't shown that any trouble was happening in the Digital World. I didn't really think much of it though. Maybe Agumon was in the process of being specially trained or something. I accessed the special camera focused on the area of File Island that Agumon was located on and I nearly fainted from shock. 

Agumon indeed was at that location, but nobody else was. The Digimon Emperor wasn't there and none of his Dark Ring controlled Digimon were anywhere to be found. Agumon was sleeping. It looked like he needed the rest. The sight of Agumon safe and sound sent my mind into a whirl of thought. Had the Digimon Emperor turned from his evil ways? Had Agumon escaped? Had he been rescued? Then, I was distracted from my train of thought by the sight of a Dark Ring on Agumon's paw. I hadn't seen it until he'd rolled over in his sleep. This new piece of information had to be added to the equation. This problem had to be pondered for a while longer.

Finally, I came to the conclusion that Agumon must have escaped, even though the possibility of actually making a successful escape was close to none. I had only come to that assumption, when my Digivice started malfunctioning. It had detected one of the Digidestined in the Digiworld. That was rather strange, as I had not been informed of any plans to make a trip to the Digiworld. I hooked up my Digivice to my computer to find out what was going on. Today certainly was producing many surprises. This being the biggest one yet. Tai was in the Digital World and he was in the Digimon Emperor's headquarters.

I was so shocked I nearly fell out of my chair. Once I recovered my wits, I proceeded to think logically about this new dilemma. I quickly banished all treacherous thoughts that Tai might have joined forces with the Digimon Emperor. Not only was it irrational, I knew Tai better than that. I knew Tai would NEVER EVER betray us. He was our leader and would give his life for our cause. I don't know how I could have entertained the possibility for even a fraction of a nanosecond. It was probably due to the fact that I always try to see the problem from all perspectives, even the most unlikely ones.

Once I had come to the conclusion that Tai could not be betraying us, I became quite worried and anxious for Tai's safety. I mean, he was facing the Digimon Emperor by himself. He hadn't thought to bring us Digidestined with him. If the Digimon Emperor decided to attack Tai with his Digimon, Tai wouldn't be able to defend himself as Agumon was miles away and we weren't with him. 

I was just about to take a leaf out of Tai's book and impulsively go to the Digiworld, find Tentomon, and go to Tai's rescue, when I fortunately stopped and thought for a second. I could have hit myself over the head for my lapse of rational thinking. I was still able to use the Digimon Emperor's prodigious program and I could use it to actually see Tai. Then, I could determine whether or not Tai actually required rescuing before I ran off to make a fool out of myself. 

It must have been my concern for Tai that had caused me to momentarily lose my senses. Usually I'm known for keeping my cool head in tight situations. However, with anything related to Tai, I have anything BUT a cool head. I have an irrational obsession with him that, try as I may, I can't get rid of. I've tried to make myself see reason, but it doesn't work. I know that Tai is impulsive, outgoing, loud, sometimes annoying, and rather slow on the uptake. All these attributes of Tai being the exact opposite of mine.   


However, these same attributes have grown on me. I am actually rather fond of them. They make Tai the person that he is. Also, Tai has many good qualities that make him a great person. He's brave, loyal, a strong leader, and determined. I admire his strength and courage and sometimes wish I could be more like him. I've tried convincing myself that my infatuation with Tai is a phase I'm going through, due to my admiration of his numerous admirable traits. However, I don't entirely believe that. Either way, it doesn't matter. I know Tai will never care about me like that. I just have to keep my feelings a secret. 

As usual, thinking about Tai distracts me from more important tasks, like the one that is at hand right now. I should be checking to see what Tai is doing. The search should take about 15 more seconds to complete. YES! It has worked and I can see a fuzzy figure that should be Tai on the screen. Now to adjust the camera to focus it on Tai. A bit to the right, a bit more, PERFECT! OH MY GOSH!!! Tai is kissing the Digimon Emperor!

END OF IZZY'S POV

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heehee! A cliffhanger, kinda. Why is Tai kissing the Digimon Emperor? Well, better read the next chapter (when it comes out) to find out. The next chapters will be Sora and then Matt and then either Tai or Ken. Please REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! =) Hope you keep reading my ficcy. Ciao!


	5. For Love of Tai Sora

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow. I haven't written in a really long time. For those nice people that actually want to read my story, I'm really sorry! I'll get back to work and try to finish this story as soon as possible. 

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon at all. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I'd be writing the actual show.

ON TO THE FIC!!

****

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE – PART 5

By: Heero

****

FOR LOVE OF TAI – SORA

SORA'S POV

I was really scared when Izzy called. He was so frantic that he was talking nonsense. I've never seen him like this. I decided that the best thing for me to do was to go to him and try to calm him down. I tried asking him where he was, but he just kept alternating between talking gibberish and gasping, so I decided that that would be useless. I thought he would probably either be at home or at the school's computer lab, but I didn't want to take the time to go to each. It would take too much time and Izzy sounded desperate. Like I already said, I had never seen Izzy act this way before and I didn't know what he might do. No, I couldn't take the chance. He could hurt himself or even hurt someone else. 

Rather than take that risk, I decided to check my Digivice. It hasn't always helped me when I needed it to, but hey, it couldn't hurt right? I got it out and started to concentrate really hard on Izzy. I thought about how frantic he sounded and just about him in general. Like the way he's our Digi-genius, and without his technical help and logical mind, we would've been in serious trouble. 

At first it didn't respond and I got rather frantic and scared myself. What if not only Izzy was in trouble?? He would never get so hysterical over any little thing. It must be a really big dilemma. Maybe the younger Digidestined have all been captured. Or the school has found out about the Digimon and are calling our parents and telling them. Oh no! I decided that it would be better to get some help. I could call another one of the Digidestined! I'm almost positive Izzy won't notice that I've hung up on him for a long while. I mean, he has been blabbering on by himself and hasn't listened to a word I've said. 

Now I just had to decide which of the Digidestined to call. I think I had better call

one of the older Digidestined. I shouldn't worry any of the younger ones. They aren't old enough to handle whatever could affect Izzy like this. Izzy has the most presence of mind of anyone that I know. No, I had better call one of the original Digidestined. Usually, in this kind of situation, the first person to come to my mind would be Tai, but he has been under so much stress lately. I really don't want to worry him anymore. 

Agumon has been taken prisoner by the shudder Digimon Emperor. I know any of us would have been really worried if our partners had been captured, but Tai seems to share a stronger bond with Agumon than any of us will ever share with our partners. Trust me on this. I'm the child of Love and can sense the ties between Tai and Agumon. Agumon is like his brother. A brother that doesn't look like him and isn't even of the same species, but is a brother nonetheless. They are best friends as well as partners. They understand each other so much. That's why Tai has been acting unlike himself these days. 

Tai is our leader, but this time, I can't go to him for help. I care about him too much to worry him. I have known Tai ever since we were little. We used to play soccer together. We have always been the best of friends. Then, after going to the Digital World, I found out that I cared about him as more than a friend. Tai has always been nice, friendly, and funny. That is why I liked him so much as a friend. But in the Digital World, I found out how brave and caring he really is. He would risk his own life for the sake of others. Now I realize that I must have loved him ever since we were little, but it took me all that time to discover it. 

Although I care for him as more than a friend and wish we could be more than friends, I am perfectly happy to be his best friend if that is all he wants. I will ALWAYS be his best friend. Whoops, speaking of friends, Izzy still needs my help. T.K. and Kari are part of the original Digidestined, but they still are pretty young. Mimi is in America, so I can't call her. Joe already worries enough over nothing at all. He would probably have a nervous breakdown when confronted with whatever is bothering Izzy. That leaves Matt. 

Matt, he's perfect! He's cool and collected, so he isn't likely to go into a panic. I just hope that he is at home. He could be at band practice, but then again, he could be at home. I'll just have to hang up on Izzy and hope he doesn't notice I'm not on the phone with him until I actually find him. Okay, now to cross my fingers for good luck and call Matt. The phone is ringing: once, twice, three times. 

I started to give up hope and was just about to hang up when I heard Matt's voice on the line. I could have jumped with joy, but I didn't. Instead, I filled Matt in on what the problem was. He agreed on the fact that we had to find Izzy and fast. He would eventually stop talking and realize that there wasn't anyone on the phone with him. Then, who knew what he would do?! But we still didn't know where Izzy was and we didn't know how to find him. 

Correction, I didn't know where to find him, but Matt did. He quickly explained his idea to me. We could call Izzy's house and if it was busy, that meant that Izzy was at home and if his mom or dad picked the phone up, we could ask them where Izzy had gone. That was a pretty good idea except for the fact that if it was busy, we wouldn't be sure whether or not it was Izzy on the phone or his parents. We still decided to give it a try. It was the best plan we had at this point. I would call Izzy's home and Matt would try to locate Izzy with his Digivice. Maybe he would be able to get his Digivice to work where I hadn't been able to. 

It turned out that we both found out where Izzy was at the same time. Izzy's mother picked up the phone and said that Izzy wasn't at home because he was at the school computer lab. When I found that out, I said a rather short goodbye to Mrs. Izumi and hung up so fast I felt bad for being so rude. But Matt's Digivice had also pointed us towards the computer lab and we were in a hurry to find Izzy. Matt and I ran all the way to the school and made it there in record time. We probably beat a world record, we were so anxious to make sure everything was okay.

It turned out everything wasn't okay. Izzy was in the computer lab, still talking as fast and incoherently as before, only now there wasn't anyone listening on the other end of the phone. He didn't notice us and we were too much in shock to be able to say anything. On the computer screen was an image of the Digimon Emperor practically molesting Tai. He was kissing him and touching him. And Tai wasn't doing anything about it, even though he didn't look all that happy to be with the Kaiser. This wasn't anything like I had expected. This was much, much worse.

END OF CHAPTER 5

END OF SORA'S POV

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: YAY!! My fic is slowly progressing. I'll try and write more frequently, even though very few people are actually reading my fic. =( sniff sniff. Oh well. I like writing it and now that it's the summer, I can write more!! 

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! BUT BE NICE, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS GREAT, BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES!!

* The next chapter will be in Matt's POV


	6. When I Loved Tai Matt

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wow, I'm finally back!!! I didn't write any chapters during the summer, even though I had more time. sigh And now back at school, I'm actually going to try and finish this fic and start another one. Thanks so much to the few people that reviewed. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd start writing again ^_^, but I do have lotsa ideas for this fic. Just sometimes too lazy to type them out. If you have any ideas for me, or you think you know what's going to happen, please REVIEW!! I LOVE reviews!! Now enough of this, it's time to go on to the FI…I mean, DISCLAIMER!!

****

DISCLAIMER: Honestly, what's the point of doing this for every chapter?? I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF DIGIMON NOW, AND I PROBABLY NEVER WILL!! Now it's ON TO THE FIC!

****

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE – PART 6

By: Heero

****

FOR LOVE OF TAI – MATT

MATT'S POV

…..What can I say?? I'm shocked. I can barely believe what I'm seeing. I knew it must have been something big to throw Izzy off his rocker like that, but never in a million years did I expect something like this to happen. I mean, how could MY Tai be kissing someone else, that someone else being no less than the Digimon Emperor?!?!?! 

Well, I guess he isn't exactly MY Tai, but still. I love him, or should I say I loved him. I didn't mean to, nor did I want to. It just happened. I've always been a distrustful person. Ever since my parents got divorced and separated me and T.K., I haven't trusted anyone but myself. I never wanted to get hurt again, so I just never let anyone get close enough to hurt me. Everything was going fine until my dad forced me to go to that summer camp.

I didn't want to go in the first place. I hate camps. All that garbage about holding hands and singing around a campfire. What's the point? But my dad forced me to go. I made up my mind to hate it right from the start, not like there was any way I would like it to begin with. Then I saw T.K., my little brother. I didn't see him all that much, hardly at all. I missed him. He was the only person in the world that I trusted. He was my little brother, who would never hurt me. He depended on me to take care of him. I know I made that promise to hate camp, but just seeing T.K. made me feel a lot happier about being there. That is, until I met Tai.

The second I saw Tai, I was both attracted and repelled. He was pretty cute. Yes, I knew I was gay back then. That was one of the reasons I insisted on being a loner. I didn't want friends that would turn on me when they found out my sexual preference. Yeah, well, Tai was pretty hot, with his messy hair and, as I would soon find out, his trademark grin. But the minute I felt attracted to him, I was disgusted with myself. I couldn't fall for him. What if he broke my heart? No, I had to be cold and distant, like I always was. It wouldn't be hard. I'd had lots of experience. But no amount of experience could have prepared me for Hurricane Tai.

That's exactly what Tai was: a hurricane. He hit hard and unexpectedly. Immediately, he came over and said hi to me, wanting to be friends. I hadn't expected that and my resolve nearly crumbled. I envisioned a fairy tale for us. We would become friends. I would tell him I loved him, to find out he loved me too. But I quickly banished that dream. My life would never have a fairy tale ending. He was so nice and friendly, I was sure he would be really popular, especially with the girls. If he found out I was gay and liked him, he would be disgusted and would probably never speak to me again. Better to be safe than sorry. I would ignore him and get over him.

He seemed hurt for a second, but those chocolate eyes quickly covered any hurt that might have been there. I must have imagined it. He almost didn't seem to notice that I wanted him to go away. I could have screamed. Why didn't he leave? Did he want to torture me into giving in? Then he made friends with T.K. I was immediately jealous, of both Tai and T.K. 

I was jealous of the way Tai could make friends with anyone and everyone so easily. He seemed to get along so well with T.K. and I could tell T.K. really liked him. Except for the fact that Tai and T.K. didn't look remotely like each other, anyone would think they were brothers, the way they were joking around. I almost wish I could be like that with T.K. I mean, we really are brothers. But that just isn't me. But I wish T.K. wouldn't go around making friends with everybody. We haven't been able to spend much quality time together. We should use this time to hang out, without anyone else, especially not Tai.

Also, probably for the first time in my life, I was jealous of T.K. He hadn't been too affected by the divorce. He was still young and so trusting. He was optimistic where I was pessimistic. He hadn't lost hope. I wish I could be like that. Turn back time to when life was still wonderful and I wasn't afraid to trust in people and believe in dreams. Then I could be friends with Tai like T.K. was. Then I could hope that maybe, just maybe, Tai would eventually fall in love with me and I would have that fairy tale ending. But for me, life isn't a rainbow. All I can do is be jealous of those who have that perfect life, like my own brother.

I needed some alone time to think things over and since T.K. was too busy making new friends, I went off by myself. I hated myself for being jealous of my little brother. Tai definitely wasn't worth it. He probably wasn't all that great anyways. I would stay far away from Tai. Well, as far away as I can considering the fact that I'm in the same cabin as him. I would be really nice to T.K. and spend as much time as I could with him, hopefully with Tai and any other people far away. When I made up my mind, I was almost happy. This summer camp would be better than I thought. Boy, was I wrong.

It turned I was one of the Digidestined kids sent to save the Digital and real world. I could still spend time with T.K., but I wasn't too happy about that. He was so young and as I soon realized, this Digidestined business was pretty dangerous. Unfortunately, there were other kids I had to put up with. We were soon to be a team that stuck together. That made it rather hard not to get close to them. The worst part was that Tai was one of them.

Seeing Tai almost every minute of every day drove me crazy. I was getting to know him whether I wanted to or not. The more I learned about him, the more I liked him. He was brave, caring, loyal, friendly, and he had a great heart. But no matter how much I learned about him, I was still wary about letting him find out about me. If I let him get too close, I just knew I would get burnt. So I hardened my heart. I was cold to him. Actually, I was cold to everyone (everyone except T.K. of course), but I was especially cold to Tai. We fought constantly, arguing over the smallest details. 

The fights hurt me, emotionally, not physically, though Tai did pack a mean punch. You see, even while I was struggling to stay indifferent to Tai, my heart was drawing closer to him. So I hurt inside everything I fought with him. There just came a day when I said to myself, it's hurting me not being Tai's friend. I might as well trust in him and be his friend. If he does hurt me, it can't be more than the pain I feel now, being forced to stay away from him. 

At first, I thought I had made the right decision. The time when Tai fought against Piedmon by himself, and nearly died, which would have killed me. I saw him like that and my heart nearly broke. Then, when I heard what he said, my heart did break. He trusted me and always looked at me as his friend, even though I had been so stupid. I hadn't always acted like the best friend, but when his life was on the line, he had faith in me. I was so happy. My only regret then was that I hadn't let down my guard earlier on. 

After that incident, we were the best of friends. Sometimes, I even thought that Tai might even like me as more than a friend, the way I loved him. I had been planning to tell him soon. I had written a song, just for him. I had practiced it for days, even weeks, just to get it perfect for him. At out next concert, I was going to sing that song, dedicating it to "my only love." I would have made sure Tai, oblivious as he is, would have known it was him. 

But that will never happen now. I was wrong. I never should have let myself get close to Tai. Sure I've had great times with him, and I've been happy, but it's all turned upside down now. My heart's been broken beyond compare. I had started trusting and hoping again, but now I know that happiness doesn't exist. It's only an illusion. Now I see, and I will never let myself forget it. There is only pain and hurt in this cruel world. I will live unhappily knowing this, but I will never again try to trust and hope, because my heart won't be able to stand another let-down like this.

I trusted Tai. I loved him. I dreamed of the day when I could hold him and tell him I loved him. That day will never come, because he has chosen the Digimon Emperor. Not only has he destroyed any chances of us as a couple, he has destroyed any chances of our friendship to continue. As of now, Tai and I are just acquaintances, nothing more. Why does he have the power to hurt me like this? I HATE him. I will NEVER forgive him for this. 

END OF CHAPTER 6

END OF MATT'S POV

****

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Finally another chappie is done. Sorry it took me so long. I've been so lazy for so long, then when I actually started writing again, I was busy. I'll try to get up a chapter a week from now on . HOPEFULLY. I'm not promising anything. Now, if you all review, I'm pretty sure more chapters will go up ^_^ So PLEASE review. Criticism, ideas, comments, anything you want to say?? I'd be happy to read it! SO PLEASE REVIEW! 

*The next chapter will PROBABLY be in Tai's POV. Or maybe Ken's. I'm not sure yet. 

So 'til next time, Ciao!


	7. Secrets Revealed

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I know that I've been very very bad and haven't reviewed in a super long time. I'm sooo sorry and I'm definitely going to try and make it up to you (to whoever actually wants to see where this fic is going). From now on, I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks kay? I have no idea how many more chapters this fic is gonna be. I don't see an ending yet. I have a feeling it's gonna be pretty long. Please stick around for the rest of it. And PLEASE review: ideas, comments, anything! (please no flames)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Me don't own Digimon. If I ever say I own it, it must be because I'm high on something, so ignore me.  
  
THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE: PART 7 By: Heero  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Tai's POV  
  
My mind was blank. I couldn't think. Hell, I couldn't breathe. The Kaiser was *kissing* me! OH MY GOD! I felt faint. I had been sitting on his bed. This had been routine now. Right after school, I would go to the Digital World and to his hideout. If he wasn't there, I would go to his room, sit on his bed, and wait for him. However, today, I had seen a book that looked just like that photo album I had looked at on the first day. Curiosity had overcome my vow to be good and I couldn't resist flipping through it, hoping that I would be able to read that letter addressed to me. Boy, was I in for a surprise. Curiosity definitely killed this cat.  
  
There, on the first page, in large, black letters, was written, "TAI, PUT THE BOOK DOWN, LIE FACEDOWN ON THE FACE, AND DON'T MOVE." At first I hadn't known what to do. I looked around and didn't see him. How would he know I had opened the book? I could look through it, put it back where I had found it and he would never know. I turned the page and my face paled at the words, "TAI, I MEANT IT. THERE ARE VIDEO CAMERAS IN THIS ROOM. DO AS I SAID NOW, BEFORE YOU GET INTO EVEN MORE TROUBLE!"  
  
I sighed, defeated. I lay down on the bed, wondering what he would do to me. I didn't have to wait long. After 5 minutes that felt more like 5 days, I heard him walk into the room, footsteps coming closer and closer. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I felt shivers run up and down my spine. He touched my back, gently stroking it, and I let go of the breath I didn't even know I had been holding. He didn't say anything and I guess I tensed up, because he started massaging my shoulders.  
  
I had just started loosening up, beginning to enjoy the treatment that almost made me forget about the killer soccer practice I had just undergone, when he stopped. To my great embarrassment, I let out a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan. I blushed bright apple red and thanked the soccer god that I was lying face down. I was kind of a slave, but dammit, I was still an unwilling "slave" and I still had my dignity, or at least some shreds of it. I could imagine the annoying smirk on his face, hearing me, the "powerful" leader of the Digidestined sound so so.girly. I felt my blood boil. Man, I really need to learn to control my temper and think before I act.  
  
I flipped around, opening my mouth to start yelling at him, but before I said a word, he kissed me. And that's how I got into this situation. I opened my eyes, bringing my mind back to the present, and was surprised to see that he had stopped kissing me. Instead, his face was so close to mine that our noses were touching and I was staring into his purplish eyes. That's when I noticed something different about him. He wasn't wearing his usual Kaiser clothing. Instead, he seemed to be wearing normal kid clothes. And his hair, it was let down instead of all gelled up. I took another look at his face, into his eyes, and gasped, "Ken?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Ken's POV  
  
I've done it. He's seen the real me, the boy behind the mask of the Kaiser. I've waited so long for this moment, to let him see the real me and tell him how I feel, explain that everything I've done was for him. His chocolate eyes are filled with shock. I bet he wasn't expecting me to kiss him. I've dreamt about kissing him, but the reality was much nicer than the dream. His lips were so soft and sweet. He didn't respond, but I understand. He couldn't comprehend why I had kissed him and it looks like he still doesn't comprehend. He's in shock and very confused. So I decided to enlighten him. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Where I was shocked and confused, I was now angry, extremely angry. How dare the Kaiser claim to love me?! This must be another one of his sick jokes. He couldn't love anyone, except for himself, the selfish, arrogant bastard. Anger clouding my sense again, I slapped him, telling him he was a sick bastard. He turned away for a moment and when he turned back, I could see tears in his eyes. Although I tried convincing myself that it was a trick, I could feel my anger melting away and my heart softening. I decided to hear him out. Maybe he wasn't that bad. Then, his eyes went from being filled with hurt to being filled with wildness and something else, fire.  
  
And he kissed me again, this time hard.  
  
END CHAPTER 7  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry, the chappie is kinda short. I really didn't know how to make this one long. Next chapter MIGHT be longer. It'll probably be a lemon, or at least lotsa lime. If there IS a lemon, I might make it more non-graphical. But it'll be rape / non-consensual sex. I'll try to get out soon, like in a few days, a week at most? Please please please review and give me ideas!!! Comments, anything! Well, 'til the next chappie, ciao. 


End file.
